Last Girl
by Lulalulale
Summary: Maddison Lung raped by the captain before being put in stasis on her 16th birthday. Brand new story up. T for language and other stuff.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Madison Lung is the last living female human in the universe. Now Madison had been trapped in a stasis pod on her 16th birthday and was found 100 million years later by the mining ship Red Dwarf. Now Madison has been in a coma for the last 5 years and Lister has rapes her this last year. The next day she wakes up. Madison somehow knew what had happened to her that night and she went to find who done it.

Madison's POV

I was walking down a corridor when this guy that was wearing a very fancy suit walked past me then stopped and turned around to look at me. "Hi I'm the Cat and who might you lovely sexy thing be," he asked me. I just stared at his fangs and his weirdness. Then I started walking backwards in till I hit the end of the hallway and ran down it.

I then heard the most saddening sound: the sound of a baby crying. I walked towards the sound and saw when I walked through the door a nursery. It was bright blue and a deeper blue in stripes. There was an android there and I smiled it was a model from my century. I walked towards him and saw he was trying to feed 2 little boys at the same time and I just chucked at the site. Walking over to him I tapped his shoulder and got his attention,"It looks like you need some help," I told him as I scooped up on of the little tikes. "What's their names and yours," I asked the droid.

"Jim and Bexley Lister Mam and my name is Kryten," the droid now named Kryten said. I smiled and started to feed one of the boys.

"Which one is this," I asked Kryten. he just smiled and said that I had Bexley. I just looked at him as I feed him his bottle and laughed at his foolish attempt of trying to grab my hair. Then a different guy came in and he had an H on the middle of his forehead. I smiled, "Hi I'm Maddy I'm the girl who was in the coma," I told his confused face. He then smiled.

"Hi I am Arnold Rimmer," he said to me in a nice tone. I just smiled and heard the voice of the guy that raped me.

"Rimmer where the smeg are Jim and Bexley," the voice said and I started to get scared again because what if this person wanted to hurt me again. He came in and stopped when he saw me. "Who is she and why is she holden Bexley," he asked the two men in the room. I got very angry that he was mad at me after what he did to me, I then got angry. So all I did was politely hand Kryten Bexley and stomp up to this mystery man. All traces of fear gone. I walked up and smacked him.

"You are mad I'm the one who should be mad after what you did to me I deserve more than this being treated like a sex toy to a couple of you guys except for Rimmer and Kryten. They are the only people I should trust after my experience with the Cat a bit ago and you last night. You don't deserve sympathy from me or any one," I yelled at him and he deserved every bit of it.

I then walked back to where i started at and started crying. After awhile Kryten came with a sad look on his face and Bexley in his arms crying his head off. I just smiled and walked over to Kryten and grabbed Bexley from him and started shhing him as I walked around the room trying to get him to calm down. I finally did and he fell asleep in my arms. I looked at Kryten and he had a shocked expression on his face.

"No one can calm him down that quick except for his father," he told me. I just smiled and started walking back to the nursery with Kryten at my heels. We walked in silence and made it to the nursery in one piece thankfully. I sat down in the rocking chair in the corner of the room and started rocking to rock to keep Bexley asleep.


	2. New chapter one

Prologue

Madison Lung is the last living female human in the universe. Now Madison had been trapped in a stasis pod on her 16th birthday after being raped by the captain. Now Madison has been found and defrosted by Dave Lister, Kryten, Arnold Rimmer, and CAT!

Madison's POV

I was walking down a corridor when this guy that was wearing a very fancy suit walked past me then stopped and turned around to look at me. "Hi I'm the Cat and who might you lovely sexy thing be," he asked me. I just stared at his weirdness. Then I started walking backwards in till I hit the end of the hallway and ran down it.

I then heard the most saddening sound: the sound of a baby crying. I walked towards the sound and saw when I walked through the door a nursery. It was bright green and a deep blue in stripes. There was an android there. I walked towards him and saw he was trying to feed 2 little boys at the same time and I just chucked at the site. Walking over to him I tapped his shoulder and got his attention,"It looks like you need some help," I told him as I scooped up one of the little tikes. "What's their names and yours," I asked the droid.

"Jim and Bexley, Mam and my name is Kryten," the droid now named Kryten said. I smiled and started to feed one of the boys.

"Which one is this," I asked Kryten. he just smiled and said that I had Bexley. I just looked at him as I feed him his bottle and laughed at his foolish attempt of trying to grab my hair. Then a different guy came in and he had an H on the middle of his forehead. I smiled, "Hi Rimmer it's Maddy the girl who was in engineering that was 15," I told his confused face. He then smiled.

"Maddy! It is so good to see you," he said to me. I just smiled and heard the voice of the one and only Dave Lister.

"Rimmer, where the smeg are Jim and Bexley," he said. He came in and stopped when he saw me. "Why is she here and why is she holden Bexley," he asked the two men in the room. I walked up while rolling my eyes and smacked him."That's for how you treat a lady."

I then walked back to my old room and started to play one of my video games in there. After awhile Kryten came with a sad look on his face and Bexley in his arms crying his head off. I just smiled, paused the game, and walked over to Kryten and grabbed Bexley from him and started shhing him as I walked around the room trying to get him to calm down. I finally did and he fell asleep in my arms. I looked at Kryten and he had a shocked expression on his face.

"No one can calm him down that quick except for his father," he told me. I just smiled and started walking back to the nursery with Kryten at my heels. We walked in silence and made it to the nursery in one piece thankfully. I sat down in the rocking chair in the corner of the room and started rocking to keep Bexley asleep.


End file.
